WTF! Who?
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Ashley Parker is an orphan and one friday night is watching Newsies with her best friends when all of a sudden, they appear in her house! Eventually she has to decide between her world and theirs with a Newsies she might love. FYI i suck at these...sry
1. Starbucks and Eating Visors

Just FYI, it's a little short because it was more of a thing to get past writers block and because, well, I love the Newsies :-) If people would like me to do a sequal please message me . . . but I doubt anyone will cause it might be lame . . . idk judge for yourself :-D

CHAPTER ONE

Starbucks and Eating Visors . . .

"Chanel, it's over!!! " I yelled, slamming my locker shut; then looking around, "Remind me why I go here?"

"Because it's law to get an education," my best friend, Chanel Hyte, laughed.

"Psh, fine," I muttered, "Mock my pain, some friend you are."

"C'mon Ash, I want to get my homework done," my other friend, Amber Greogory, whined.

"Why? It's Friday," I muttered.

"Uh so we can watch Newsies," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah," I smiled. She rolled her eyes and we ran to my 'home'. "Leila, I'm home!"

"Heya there," the middle aged woman called cheerily.

"Ms. Kuuz, what're you cooking?" Amber asked, "It smells delicious."

"It's a surprise," Leila smiled.

"Guys, lets go to Starbucks."

"But home-."

"It'll be there when you get back," I laughed and Amber stuck out her tongue.

"Ashy, Ashy! Can I come?" a little boy tugged on my leg. I looked up at Amber and Chanel. They smiled and I picked him up.

"Of course Maxy." He giggled as I held him over my head. "Look out it's Maxilla!"

"Be back in time for dinner," Leila called.

"Uh, can everyone stay?" I asked, stopping at the door.

"Everyone?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, wiping her hands on a towel.

"You know," I smiled, "Kiki, Chanel, Am, and Shel." She nodded and I put Max on my shoulders, walking out the door.

"You'd think you two are related," Amber smiled.

"He's like my brother," I shrugged, looking down the street. As we entered Starbucks, I grinned, setting Max down.

"How can I help you," a bored voice asked.

"Well," I started, "We'd like six hot chocolates two with whip cream, one with chocolate sauce, two with cinnamon in it, and one with nothing extra."

"Hey Ash."

"Tired?"

"Uh yeah!"

"C'mon you're off in like two minutes."

"One," she smirked, looking up at me from under the ridiculous visors her boss made her wear. I rolled my eyes, heading back to the table Chanel had grabbed.

"Is this what I think it is?" Amber asked; we all paused then grinned at each other before busting out in Rudolf the Red-Nose Reindeer.

"Oh my god, it's almost Christmas!" Chanel said when the song was over.

"Wow, Chanel, just wow," I laughed, "You can be blonder than Shel sometimes."

"I resent that."

"Hey Shel."

"Psh, like I'm talking to you," my friend Michelle Landiso muttered.

"Oh c'mon you know ya luv me!" I said in a British accent.

"Oh god."

"Hey Kiki," I laughed, turning around, "Ew, Ki, take off the visor before I eat it." My friends raised their eyebrows and I laughed. "Shut up." The I paused, "Ah White Christmas!!" We all laughed but Max looked at me completely upset.

"I burnt my tongue," he cried.

"Aw, Maxy!" I cooed, pulling him into my lap, picking up his coco, "Bad hot coco! Bad!" He laughed, hugging me but then fell asleep.

"He's so cute!" Kiki whispered.

"Who Max, or Hailey Wemmix's new boy toy?" I laughed.

"Ew, you know me and my cousin don't have the same taste in guys. He's disgusting! Did you not witness the PDA at lunch today?"

"Uhm, I tried to forget it," I muttered, wrinkling my nose.

"Exactly."

"Let's get back, so we don't miss dinner," Amber said, looking at the door. I followed her stare and raised an eyebrow, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, Maxy seems really tired." We all got up and headed out but someone **crashed** into us.

"God, watch were you're going," Hailey Wemmix said snottily.

"Oh don't even start-."

"C'mon Ki, let's go," I said, pulling on Kiki's arm.

"Oh yeah, run along," Hailey smirked, waving me away.

"Right-."

"Kiera!!" Chanel whined, all of them dragging her off, "Dude, she's just trying to get you into trouble."

"One day, I hope she takes a long walk off a very short pier," I growled.

"Trust me, we all do," Amber muttered, "Sorry Kiki."

"Ha, don't apologize to me," Kiki smiled bitterly, "You ain't the only one."

"Wow, okay, Kiki needs Newsies, let's go," I laughed. She smiled slightly and I linked arms with her, Shel holding Max. "We're back!"

"Dinner's almost ready."

"We'll be upstairs," I yelled but Amber smacked my arm, "He sleeps through anything!" She laughed, shaking her head and we went upstairs. I took Max from Shel and put him in his bed then we went into my room.

"Dinner!!!"

"Coming!" I yelled back, throwing my French book at the floor, "Die!!!!"

"I totally agree," Shel muttered. We were sitting in my room, doing homework, and listening to Christmas music. As we headed downstairs, I felt a hand in mine and saw Max.

"Hey Max."

"Wa Ta Ma . . ."

"Tired?" He nodded, rubbing his eyes. I smiled and we all sat down to eat. "Okay," I said as we walked back up to my room, "Leila and Max have to go out, don't ask me where Shel, I don't know, and I think we've done enough homework and it's almost eight, so let's watch Newsies!" We all squealed and then laughed, running into the living room.

"Racetrack is so mine!"

"We know, Kiki, we know."

"Yeah well Spot's mine."

"Ash, he's always yours."

"Duh!"

"Well then, Jack's-."

"Sarah's."

"She's evil," Amber muttered.

"I know! She's too nice and such a lazy ass! Stupid damsel in distress . . ." I muttered. Amber laughed and I asked, "So who will you have instead?"

"Uh, Kid Blink."

"Gah! David."

"Wow, Shel, calm down."

"Shut up Ash, he's sexy and you're jealous."

"Uhm, okay then, let's just put the movie in."

"We're such dorks."

"No shit Sherlock," Chanel laughed.

"That's not nice," Amber muttered.

"Aw, she was just kidding luver!!!" I say hugging Amber, making her laugh.

"Oh god, put the movie in, crack whore."

"Shut up betch!!"

"Guys c'mon," Kiki laughed, "It's starting." We all shut up, well except for the occasional, 'Oh my god, sexy beast' 's from Shel.

"Shut up before I pull out my sai on you!" I yelled, making Shel quiet. She gave me a 'deer in the headlights' look and I smirked, watching the movie again. Suddenly, there was a huge bang and we all screamed as the lights went out. "What!!! That was my favourite part!!!!"

"Only cause Spot was there."

"Well duh!" I yelled.

"Guys, I hear voices," Amber whispered.

"Mental institution."

"No seriously-."

"Shit, me too!"

"AH we're gonna die!!!"

"Would you guys shut up," I muttered, standing, "Someone check what it is."

"You adjust faster in the dark."

"Fine," I sigh.

"Don't forget your sai!"

"Duh!" I laugh slightly, opening the closet and ruffling through my Tai Kwan Do stuff. Finally I found them and started down the hall.

"God she's dead."

"I haven't even gone in yet!"

"Well hurry up, goddamn it!" Kiki yelled. I rolled my eyes but continued down the hall. Suddenly a door opened and out of fear, I punched the person and did a spinning outside crescent kick.

"Shit, shit, shit," I yelled, running back down the hall.


	2. The Arrival, Scary? Mebe

CHAPTER TWO

The Arrival . . . Scary? Mebe . . .

"What, what, what?" Kiki yelled as I jumped behind the couch.

"I think I need the mental institution."

"Why?"

"Escuse me," a voice said making everyone turn around slowly. We all screamed and they joined me behind the couch.

"It's, it's, it's-."

"Yes, we know who it is!" I snapped, "How did they get here?!"

"We're all gonna die!" Amber whined.

"And I'm a virgin!" Shel yelled, "Gah!"

"Wow, Shel, we all are," I laugh, "But that's probably not the best thing to say when there are four-."

"Five."

"Whatever!" I yelled, "AH!" We all jumped back against the wall to see four **extremely** amused NEWSIES!!!!!!

"You girls gotta stop doin' dat," Kid Blink muttered.

"It didn't help that you scared the shit out of us!" Chanel snapped.

"Well it ain't 'elpful dat ya killed Spot!" Jack yelled.

"I didn't kill him!" I yelled back.

"You killed Spot?" Amber asked.

"No! I hit him with the blunt end!" I said, holding up the sai. The Newsies jumped back and Shel laughed; David glared at her.

"Oh god, Ash couldn't kill someone if she tried."

"Could too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"I totally could!" I yell, throwing my sai at the floor.

"Dat girl 'ad some punch," someone muttered.

"I told you I didn't kill him," I muttered to Amber.

"Dude, you can't-."

"I CAN TOO YOU CRACK WHORE!!!!!!" Shel and I glared at each other but Amber, Kiera, and Chanel cracked up, while the newsies looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Uh, guys I think we're scaring them," Chanel laughed.

"We ain't scared of ya," Kid Blink growled.

"Sure, you aren't."

"Chanel," I muttered, "Is he your favourite?" She turned a light shade of pink and I smiled. "Why didn't you say so before?"

"It didn't matter and we were never supposed to meet them!"

"Well now we have! Girls take your m . . . no, uh . . . boys? Uh-."

"Newsies!" Amber laughed.

"Right, take your Newsies."

"Are the lights ever going to turn back on?" Kiera sighed.

"Hold on," I muttered, walking out of the room but came back in, "Chanel come with me to the basement."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't like the-."

"Spot go wit da girl ta tha base thing."

"Why do I hafta-."

"Cause you're 'ers."

"Wha-."

"I'll explain it later, just _someone_ come down to the basement with me or deal with-," but the lights came on, "Never mind."

"Let's watch a different movie!" Amber yelled.

"Sugar high?"

"We all are."

"How about . . . Titanic!"

"Am, that's too sad!!"

"C'mon, Ash, please!!"

"Fine," I sighed, leaving to get the movie but I saw Spot and cracked up. Soon I heard all my friends laughing too and I looked up, wiping a tear to see Spot confused. "Follow me." He did so and when we got into the kitchen, I grabbed a towel, wetting it I jumped onto the counter. "C'mere."

"Bossy."

"Damn straight. Just come here."

"Fine," he sighed, coming closer.

"God, I'm not gonna bite you," I muttered, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. I dabbed the cloth over his lips because of the dried blood. Suddenly he jumped back.

"Watch it!" he growled, grabbing his nose. I threw the towel at him and jumped down off the counter.

"Do it yourself." I went to find Titanic and walked back into the living room.

"You okay Ash?" Chanel asked, brushing my arm.

"Yeah," I muttered, "I'm fine, just . . . tired."

"C'mon Ashley, I've known you long enough to-."

"Chanel, I promise, I'm just tired."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. So whose ready to watch this?"

"Wait, don't you think we should figure out what we're gonna do with these guys?"

"Wow, is Shel being smart?"

"Kiki! I swear to-."

"Guys c'mon, seriously, what're we gonna do?"

"Well, we could each take one."

"Lemme guess, I'm stuck with the egotistical one."

"But you-."

"Kidding," I smiled, putting the movie in.

"So it's settled," Amber asked, "We'll each take one?"

"Yeah and, not that it matters, but you guys are okay with that?" Shel asked.

"Depends on who we're going wit," Spot muttered. I glared at him and he gave me a sarcastic smile.

"You know I like him much better in the movie."

"Yeah, we all do," Amber smiled reassuringly.

"Oi, I'm still 'ere!"

"Well duh!" Shel yelled, "Ash, he's probably one of the only guys I know who _isn't_ scared of you."

"Why would I be scared of 'er?" Spot asked, smirking.

"Cause I tend to hurt people who get on my nerves."

"Speaking of which," Chanel smiled, "Alex's testicular retrieval . . . thing was successful."

"I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls." (A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist. For those of you who do not know, that was from 10 Things I Hate About You. Watch it, it's a funny movie!!) Blink jumped away from me and David went wide-eyed. "What?"

"Ya and he, ow!"

"Sorry, I don't speak caveman."

"Good luck Spot!" Jack laughed. Spot didn't look phased; in fact he was staring at me.

"What!!" I yelled annoyed. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Movie time!" Amber yelled, trying to break the tension.

"We donno who we go wit," Racetrack said quietly.

"Whoa, dude, I totally forgot you were there," Kiki laughed, "You're with me." He smiled and took her outstretched hand.

"What!" he said to the newsies, "She seems nice."

"They're all crazy!" Jack said, pointing at us, "How could ya trust 'er? I mean-," but I heard someone sniffle and turned to see Amber so I ignored the rest of his rant.

"Oh sweetie," I muttered, hugging her.

"It's not fair!"

"Honey, we know," Shel cooed.

"Everyone has someone-."

"I still love you Amby!!!" Kiki yelled, bear hugging her, making Amber laugh.

"Good god look at us," Amber smiled, "We really are crazy."

"I blame Shel!!" Shel rolled her eyes and I smiled. "You okay babe?" Amber nodded and I turned to a curious Jack. "You're with her," I told him softly.

"Miss, I didn't mean ta make ya cry."

"You didn't. Sarah did." His face turned dark.

"We don speak of 'er," Blink muttered.

"Ah I see," I smiled, pushing Amber towards Jack.

"Let's get this done, so we can watch the movie," Amber sighed and I saw Jack's face soften. Looking at Chanel, we smiled.

"David, you're with Shel I guess and Kid Blink you're with Chanel," I said, picking up my sai again, "And I'm stuck with-."

"I wouldn't say stuck wit," Spot smiled slightly. I looked at him slightly surprised and saw curiosity in his eyes. Rolling my eyes, I put my sai away and jumped onto the couch.

"Let's just watch the movie."


	3. Ruffled Feathers, Kinda

CHAPTER THREE

Ruffled Feathers . . . Kinda . . .

When I woke up the next morning, I found I had slept on Spot. As in my head was against his chest and his arm was around my waist. I smiled slightly and got up, going into the kitchen. There was a note from Leila, saying she was going to be back late and she wanted to know what there were boys doing in the house. I smiled, grabbing a bowl and poured myself a bowl of Vanilla granola. As I looked up again, I saw Chanel in the doorway and grabbed another bowl. We sat at the counter and ate. "So."

"So?"

"How's stuff?" I asked, bumping her shoulder. She flinched slightly and I stared at her. "Maybe Blink shouldn't stay at your house."

"No it's fine," she smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ash, I'm sure," she laughed, "Promise."

"Okay," I sighed.

"Ashley, I'm serious," she said, playing with her cereal.

"Okay," I sighed again, "Just be careful."

"I will Ash," she smiled, hugging me. I hugged her back; smiling and we finished our cereal. After a while, Shelly came in, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm scarred for life."

"Why?" Chanel and I laughed.

"I just saw Blink without a shirt."

"Oi!" Chanel yelled, running out of the room. I laughed.

"So how is she?"

"She's saying she's fine but I know she's lying. God, I'd honestly give anything to-."

"Yes but you'd be dead in the first five seconds."

"Can't you just let me _think_ I'd have a chance."

"No," Shel laughed.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," she laughed, hugging me.

"Was it just me, or were we really hyper yesterday?"

"No we were _extremely_ hyper yesterday," Shel smiled.

"David's adorable," I said in a childish voice.

"Hehe-don't."

"I'm serious, he is," I smiled.

"Ash-."

"Alright, alright, jeez," I muttered, still smiling but took her shoe and ran out of the room.

"Ashley Parker, give me back my goddamn slipper!" she shrieked chasing me. I laughed and ran around the couch but ended up tripping on Amber, landing on the couch.

"Ow!" I moaned, holding my head.

"That's whatchya get, betch," Shel smirked, grabbing her shoe.

"That hurt," I muttered, sliding off the body I had landed on.

"Y'alright?" a sleepy Spot asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled, taking Kiki's extended hand. She helped me up and I shook my head before smiling at Shel. "So Michelle."

"Yes Ashley."

"Do you still think David's a smexy beast?" She turned red from either anger or embarrassment and I laughed, running away. As I came back from the kitchen, I looked back to see David grab Shel around the waist and I bumped into Spot. "Ah!" That snapped Shel out of her daze and she glared at me as I hid behind Spot.

"Fight me like a man, woman."

"Dude, that made no sense," I laughed, my hands on Spot's shoulder blades. Her glare narrowed.

"Will someone please tell me what a 'smexy beast' is?" Race asked, looking at Kiki.

"It means she wants to screw him," I laughed, making Shel tackle me to the ground, but Spot was still between us. She slapped me, well tried to but Spot was an excellent shield. David picked her up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"And dat means?"

"Ashley Parker, I swear to god, you say-."

"She wants to sex you," Chanel smiled.

"I hate you all," Shel screamed before storming out of the room. I laughed at David's confused look.

"We're kidding, she just kinda likes you." He stood there, his ears turning red and Jack rolled his eyes, shoving him towards were Shel was.

"Use protection," Kiki and Amber called after.

"I swear to god-," but Shel was muffled by something.

"Aw he kissed her," Chanel cooed.

"Hey Spot, although I adore being smushed, would you mind-."

"Oh yeah, sorry," he muttered, rolling off me. I sat up, only to have a shoe hit my face. "Holy-."

"Fuck!" I yelled, tears brimming, "That hurt!"

"Oh my god-Ash it wasn't supposed to-," but she stopped when she saw me. I glared at her, tears starting to fall. "Ash, I'm so sorry."

"You're lucky I'm not bleeding," I muttered, standing.

"I think we've been together for long enough," Chanel muttered, "C'mon let's go home guys." She was the last one to leave. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, "Hey Blink."

"Yeah."

"Watch out for her."

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Ashley," Chanel said in a sharp tone.

"Just do it, okay?"

"Sure," Blink muttered as Chanel pushed him out the door.

"My head hurts," I whined, throwing my head against the couch.

"Well a shoe was thrown at ya 'ead." I looked over at the doorway and saw Spot staring at me. I rolled my eyes but got up. I grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs and down the hallway, as I opened the door, I dropped his hand. "This is were you'll be staying."

"Where are ya sleepin'?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Let's keep things on a need to know basis."

"Well what if dere's a problem?"

"I'm down the hall to the right, but other than that, please don't come into my room."

"Why?"

"Because it's my room," I said slowly. He shrugged and I pointed down the hall, "I'll be in there if you need me."

"See ya, Ashley."

"Bye Spot."


	4. Chanel's True Life

CHAPTER FOUR

Chanel's True Life

The boys had been staying with us for the past two months. Spot and I got closer, while Blink got a glimpse of Chanel's life, the hellhole part. David asked Shel to be his girl and Race was really close to asking Kiki. Amber and Jack were really cute because her being the fragile being she was, he could understand her complex mind. "S'ot!"

"Hey there Max," oh and they could talk in Californian accents. Spot still had a Brooklyn accent when he was extremely angry and that only happened once. It was so freaky; I've never done it again. Spot picked up Max, setting him in his lap and Max showed him a newly drawn picture. "What's that?"

"You 'n' Ashy," Max beamed.

"Maxy, it's amazing," I smiled, tickling him.

"It's really good," Spot smiled.

"Aw that's cute!" Amber cooed as Max waddled off.

"It really is," Kiki smiled, shifting in Blink's arms.

"You know you two are the only two who aren't going out."

"Wow, Shel, that has topped off all your randomness ever."

"No but I'm serious," she laughed.

"What's your point?" I asked getting up.

"Ash, she didn't mean-."

"Kiki just because I get up doesn't mean I'm upset, I'm getting a drink. Anyone else?" No one answered me and I rolled my eyes leaving. I opened the fridge and got a bottle but as I turned around, I was inches away from Spot's piercing blue eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, raising an eyebrow, "You?" He didn't answer; instead, he searched my eyes for something. He edged closer but the door burst open, causing us to fly apart. I sent him a 'What the fuck' look, but looked at Max who had walked in.

"Ashy, sing!"

"What? No," I smiled.

"Pwease!" he said, giving me the lip.

"Fine," I smiled; scooping him up and carrying him back into his room.

"Angel song!!!!" he said, clapping his hands.

"You're never gonna get sick of that song are you?" I smiled and he shook his head enthusiastically. "Alright, ready?" He nodded and I started to sing A Broken Wing by Martina McBride (A/N: I know this was in my other newsies song but I REALLY like this song because it's really, really good. So I wont be offended if you decide to skip the lyrics. :- .)

_She loved him like he was _

_The last man on Earth _

_Gave him everything she ever had _

_He'd break her spirit down_

_Then come lovin' up to her_

_Give a little, then take it back  _

_She'd tell him about her dreams_

_He'd just shoot 'em down _

_Lord he loved to make her cry _

_"You're crazy for believin' _

_You'll ever leave the ground" _

_He said, "Only angels know how to fly"_

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings _

_She keeps an eye on the sky _

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams _

_Man you ought to see her fly  _

_One Sunday morning _

_She didn't go to church _

_He wondered why she didn't leave _

_He went up to the bedroom_

_Found a note by the window _

_With the curtains blowin' in the breeze _

_And with a broken wing _

_She still sings _

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams _

_Man you ought to see her fly  _

_With a broken wing (With a broken wing) _

_She carries her dreams _

_Man you ought to see her fly_

_With a broken wing_

_Man you ought to see her fly_

I whispered the last line and kissed Max on the forehead, before leaving, turning off the light behind me. As I rounded the corner, Spot, who smiled, met me. "I can see why he likes the song." I raised my eyebrow but he softly placed a kissed on my lips before saying, "You have a beautiful voice, you know that?" I stood there, gaping slightly but he just turned away.

"Oi!" I yelled, following him into the kitchen, "You can't just do that!!" As I caught up to him, I pulled on his arm and he turned around.

"Why?"

"Because . . . well, because! It's not how things freaking work." I heard the phone ring and I picked it up. I felt the colour from my face drain as I dropped the phone.

"Ashley," Spot said worried, "Ash, what is it?"

"Leila!" I yelled and she came into the hallway, "We have to get to the hospital."

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Chanel Hyte," I said to a doctor. She looked at me for a couple seconds before telling Chanel's room, 210. Practically sprinting down the hallway, I finally found the room, bursting in. "Oh Chanel." I sank down into the chair next to her, trying not to cry but I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Spot standing by me.

"Oh god," I heard Shel mutter, going to the other side of her.

"Nelly?" a broken voice called and I saw Amber beside me, kneeling. She took Chanel's hand and laid her head beside it, letting tears run down her face. Kiki was the quietest. She went to the foot of the bed, gripping the rail past the point when her knuckles turned white.

"I hate him," Kiki muttered after a while.

"You didn't have to fucking live with him Kiki," Shel fumed, "She had it a hell of a lot worse."

"I'm not an idiot Michelle-."

"Just shut up guys," Amber said quietly, "No one needs this." I saw Leila out of the corner of my eye, talking to a doctor but brought my vision back to Chanel's helpless body.

"Ash," Shel said firmly, "Ash, I know what you're thinking but it isn't your fault."

"Fuck, Shel, are you kidding me," I screamed, standing up with so much force, my chair flew back, "She was my best fucking friend and I let him, I, he-." But I couldn't finish, instead, I found myself collapsing into a world of tears. Painful sobs shook my entire body and I felt someone supporting me so I didn't fall.

"Ash," a voice said from the doorway, it was Leila, "Everybody. Chanel's gonna be fine. It seems Blink got the police just in time. Ashley, dear, go talk to him. He seems a bit shaken up about the whole situation." I nodded, looking at the ground but pulled Spot with me. We walked out to the Hospital garden but he still had his arm around my waist. I saw Blink sitting on a bench, his head buried in his hands. I took Spot's arm from me, signaling him to stay there, and sat next to Blink.

"Why?" he croaked after a while, "Why would he do that to her? She's so amazing and, and perfect."

"Blink, her father is an alcoholic," my voice cracked, "It doesn't give him an excuse, trust me, I know, but when his wife died, he started to drink. Chanel's always had to take care of him and he's not the most grateful man in the entire world. No one could do anything about it because, well because, she didn't want anyone to. She thought s-she could h-handle it by h-h-herself." I felt more tears trickle down my face and buried my face in my hands. I felt someone set me in their lap and I buried my face in the crook of their neck. God life was stupid.


	5. Feelings Realized

CHAPTER FIVE

Feelings Realized

I woke up, exhausted and in an unfamiliar surrounding. As I tried to move, something was holding me down and I turned my head to see Spot peacefully asleep. Turning over, I brushed some stray hairs from his face and saw him open his eyes. He smiled slightly, brushing his finger against my cheek. I heard something behind me move and turned to see Chanel looking at us, smiling. I fell out of bed before practically jumping on top of her, I gently snuggled closer and she laughed. "You freaking scared me Chanel."

"Oh well I'm sorry Ashley, I couldn't exactly do anything about it," she said annoyed.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, hugging her. She gave me a squeeze and I smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Eh," she muttered shrugging, "What's happening to him?"

"He's in jail."

"Oh."

"Chanel, I know he's your father but-."

"Ash, that's just it, he's my dad. When the day is done, he's always going to be my dad. There's nothing anyone can do about it and I'll always love him no matter what."

"Honey just as long as you know, it's never your fault, okay?"

"But sometimes I do stupid things I know I shouldn't have done and-."

"No!" I yelled, sitting up, "Chanel, no. It's never your fault for him doing this. Never!"

"Ashley," she said annoyed.

"Chanel, I'm serious."

"Let's just drop it," she muttered, "I have to figure out where Blink and I are staying."

"Wow, Chanel. You're staying with me," I laughed slightly. She smiled and pulled me in for another hug. "You're amazing and I love you, always and forever."

"You too luver!" she laughed.

"And I'm not the only one anymore," I smiled, looking over at Blink, who was sleeping in the chair on the other side of the bed, closer to Chanel. She blushed slightly but nodded behind me and I lay my head of the side, seeing an upside down Spot. "You and me need to talk buddy." I rolled off the bed and pulled him behind me. We went back outside to the Hospital Garden and sat on a bench.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked uncertainly.

"Well you kinda kissed me." His cheeks tinted pink and I smiled. "And Chanel is staying at Leila's with us."

"And Blink?"

"And Blink," I nodded. We sat there for a while but I stood, not liking the uncomfortable situation, and walked around the garden.

"Ashley," Spot mumbled from behind me, "What did you mean with Blink?" I turned to face him. "You said-."

"I know what I said Spot," I muttered, really not wanting to get into this conversation right now. I picked a flower and gave it to him, making him smile.

"I'm a guy, Ashley, guys don't-."

"Take it Conlon." He laughed, but took it, putting it in my hair. "Cheater."

"You're worse than Max, ya know that?"

"Surprisingly, I do know that," I muttered before yawning.

"Hey guys, Chanel's gonna check out, let's leave this depressing place," Amber stage whispered.

"Okay!" I whispered back, making Spot laugh.

"And we're watching High School Musical."

"No!" but it was too late, she was gone, "Uhg, I hate that movie." Spot raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you liked musicals."

"I do, but Kenny Ortega was seriously having brain malfunctions when he choreographed that movie," I shuddered, "and don't get me started on Zac Efron. Yuck."

"Well I guess I should be glad," he murmured before kissing me, "I have no one to compete with." This made me laugh and he leaned down to kiss me again but I didn't let him pull back as fast this time. I liked his lips against mine it made me feel good. Like I was wanted, I mean don't get me wrong, I loved Leila and Max but Max, as I found out this morning, was getting adopted and I would just feel like a burden being the only kid there. Leila tried to assure me that it was nothing like that, but both of us knew that she wanted to move back with her mother because she was sick. It was too much to worry myself about right now but I couldn't help wondering what was going to happen. "What're you thinking about?"

"Mhm?" I asked, hugging him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I muttered, letting go but as we walked, Spot's arm never left my waist.

"You sure?" I shrugged, looking at the ground, still thinking about Max getting adopted.

"Max got adopted," I said quietly, after a while. He stopped me and looked at me before enveloping me in a hug.

"It'll be okay," he murmured as I let out tears I didn't know I had been holding back. I didn't say anything; all I needed at that moment was to be held. My life was _slowly_ falling apart _again_ and I couldn't do anything about it, _again_. It might have sounded dramatic but it was how it felt. I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Chanel.

"Hey, we don't have to watch HSM if you really don't want to," she laughed. I smiled.

"It's fine, just needed a good-."

"Cry," she finished for me, nodding. She looked to her side to see Blink and I saw his arm wrapped around her waist. She squeezed my hand before we all started towards the door, leaving.

"Uh guys," I started, holding up the DVD case for High School Musical, "We can't really-."

"Holy crap, what happened?" Kiera asked, wide-eyed.

"I don't know," I muttered, staring at the slowly disappearing DVD picture and actual DVD.

"Didn't Ortega choreograph-."

"Oh my god, he did," I squeaked, making everyone look at me funny, "But." I didn't finish my sentence instead I wrinkled my nose.

"What Ash?" Shel asked.


	6. A Glimpse at the 'Real' Ashley

CHAPTER SIX

A Glimpse at the 'Real' Ashley

"We have to send them back," I said in a monotone voice, "Cause Ortega couldn't have choreographed Newsies without them actually being there. We may have altered some odd thing in the time continuum or what not."

"We have to send them back?" Amber asked, teary eyed.

"But," Chanel started but couldn't finish. She looked at Blink and he pulled her into his arms.

"Isn't there something else we can do?" David asked, holding Shel.

"I don't think so," I sniffed, Damn it, I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not-.

"Ashley," Oh, hell. I let out a sob and heard Kiera swear.

"She doesn't cry," she answered when Race asked her why she swore, considering Shel and I were pretty much the only two who did, most of the time, "It's just not done."

"Ashley," the voice said softly, wrapping his arms around me and when I tried to push away, he hugged me tighter.

"I. Don't. Want. You. To. Go," I managed between sobs, Oh good god, pull yourself together Ashley!

"I don't want to either," Spot whispered, burying his face into my neck, "I think, well I think . . . I think I love you Ash." This made me cry harder and let me tell you, I felt like a freaking fool!

"I think I love you too," I muttered back, playing with the key around his neck.

"I'm not leaving you," he mumbled, looking me in the eyes.

"Well, you have to, so don't make this any harder."

"I don't think that's possible," he smiled weakly. I heard thunder clap and wiped my eyes, getting up but Spot wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck; my back was to him. "Come back with me."

"I," I didn't know what to say, "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know but let's try," he pleaded. This wasn't the Spot Conlon I knew, this was a guy who didn't want to lose the girl he cared about . . . Holy shit and it was me. I looked at Chanel and she smiled.

"I think we should."

"We?"

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go, if you leave, Leila's gonna go help with her mom and I'll be at another orphanage-."

"No," Blink interrupted, "You were coming from the start, do you honestly think I was going to leave you were I couldn't watch you?"

"That didn't make sense," I laughed. I looked at Shel and saw David looking at her intensely.

"Alright," she said softly, smiling. He smiled back before kissing her and I leant against Spot, smiling.

"Ash," Spot whispered, making me realize I hadn't answered him. I looked at him, nodding, smiling, and then hugging him.

"Of course, Dork!" He laughed, kissing me but I pulled back, "It might not work you know."

"But if it does," he smirked, "We 'ave power over ya cause we know da territory more."

"Have I ever told you that your Brooklyn accent is sexy?" I asked before kissing him so he couldn't answer.

"So who's coming?" Blink asked, his arm around Chanel.

"I am," I smiled.

"Me too," Shel laughed as David made a face because of something she said, "My parents wouldn't notice if I left." I gave her a sad smile because we all knew it was true.

"I, Jack," Amber started but he kissed her, "Oh alright, Aunt Gretta wont notice, she's gonna die anyway."

"Am!" Chanel and I laughed in shock. She smiled, shrugging and I pointed my finger at Jack.

"You're a bad influence."

"What can I say?" he smirked, kissing her again, "I'm crazy for her, can't exactly leave her can I?"

"No I suppose not," Kiera muttered, raising an eyebrow. I looked at her but she shrugged.

"They may not even remember, because we're going back in time, so we could be erased. Well actually I think we will be and-."

"Ash," Kiera laughed, "I'm already going. I asked my dad if I could move to New York with Race's family because they knew each other and he said yes."

"Shows how much he pays attention."

"I know really," she laughed. Kiera was an odd duck. Her dad cared but he didn't. She spent months at a time at my house and he wouldn't even notice. He either worked too much or was away, visiting his 'girlfriend'.

"So we're all going?" I asked and they nodded, "Wow, our lives are sad."

"But they'll get better," Spot smiled.

"Indeed they will," Blink murmured. Chanel and I smiled at each other.

"Alright, let's go," Shel muttered, pulling David out of the room.

"Yes, let's," I smiled at Spot, taking his hand. We all went to the room they originally appeared in and I held up the remote.

"You dork, you were watching it?"

"Last night," I nodded, "What can I say, it never gets old." Chanel and Kiera laughed but Shel and Amber were to busy with their boys. I rolled my eyes, pressing play and heard Spot's voice boom through the house:

"Oh yeah? Yeah? What is this, Jacky-boy? Some kind of walking mouth?" Then there was a loud bang and I was falling through the air. I landed on a cushion-y . . . oh wait, that was Spot. "Ya can get offa me now Ash."

"Sorry," I mumbled, standing up. I helped him up and noticed he was back in his old clothes but I was still in my jeans and modern day clothes.

"Let's find ya some clothes," Race laughed, his accent back and we did. As we walked out, a kid came up to us babbling about where were the guys. They were gone for three days. Spot looked at me.

"Hey I don't control time travel," I said offensively, he rolled his eyes, smirking before pulling me in for a kiss.

"I neva said ya did," he grinned.

"So ya girls ready for ya life in New York?" Jack asked, his arm over Amber's shoulder. Chanel, Kiki, Am, Shel, and I grinned at each other: Were we ever!


End file.
